


Fly

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Broken Bones, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Fainting, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Non-Angel Castiel, Pregnant Jessica Moore, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: “Cas, when are we going to explain to Claire that she’s human?”  Dean sighed. "I mean, this is getting dangerous. We can’t just have our daughter jumping off of roofs just to find out if she can die.”*****Five year old Claire Winchester has spent her whole life mistakenly believing she's an angel.One day she decides she needs solid proof of her powers, so Claire jumps off a roof in an attempt to fly like her father, Castiel.Surely, chaos ensues from the moment she lands, resulting in disastrous affects that send the entire Winchester clan into a spiral...changing each of their lives forever.





	Fly

Dean knew this day would come, but he didn’t think it would come so soon. He had spent the last five years preparing for this very moment. But five years of smiles and innocent white lies all ended with a loud thud that woke Dean up from his afternoon nap.  

…Well, it wasn’t exactly the thud that caused Dean to sit straight up on the couch, with his eyes and mouth both agape in worried confusion. What woke Dean up was the sound that immediately followed the thud. It was the shrill scream of his five-year-old daughter, Claire. 

“Claire!” Dean screamed, throwing his feet over the couch and pushing himself up. “Claire, are you okay?” 

The screams became louder, and Dean followed them, heading straight to the kitchen window. When Dean looked out into their backyard, his heart sank. He saw Claire laying in a pile of daffodils that Castiel had planted earlier that Summer. They had been smushed by Claire’s bodyweight, and now she lay amongst them, clutching her arm as she rolled back and forth in the fetal position. 

Dean rushed out of the kitchen and swung the back door open, running into the backyard and toward his daughter. “Claire sweetheart, what happened?” Dean asked as he scooped his dark-haired daughter into his arms. 

She dug her face into her father’s chest and mumbled something as she continued to cry. 

“What, baby?” Dean asked. He checked his daughter for bruises and immediately stopped once he laid eyes on the arm she was clutching. Dean had to hold back his vomit. Either his daughter had secretly been made of gelatin, or her arm was severely broken. 

“I wanted to fly.” Claire whispered with her face still pressed against her father’s chest. 

“You wanted to…what?” Dean asked, “Sweetheart why would you want to…” Dean stopped talking and looked over at his husband, who was now crouching beside him. Dean hadn’t even noticed Castiel was home. In fact, he could have sworn he wasn’t. 

“Daddy can fly.” Claire whimpered, “I want to fly too.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Dean sighed. “Daddy is an angel.”

“Aren’t I an angel?” Claire looked up at Dean and continued to cry.

“You’re our little angel.” Castiel reassured her. 

“Then why can’t I fly?!” Claire pondered. 

Castiel looked at Dean, who let out an exasperated sigh before nodding at his husband. He knew what Castiel was about to do.

Castiel placed his index and middle finger on his daughter’s forehead, stifling her cries by knocking her unconscious.

“God, I hate when you do that.” Dean huffed, “Tell me you didn’t erase her memory this time? She needs to learn from her mistakes.” 

“She’s alright.” Castiel clarified, “She’s just unconscious.” 

Dean let out a puff of air as he stood up, making sure he held Claire tightly in his arms. “How are we going to explain this to our neighbors?” Dean questioned under his breath, as they began to walk back towards their house. He noticed their neighbor, Mrs. Gregory, had been watching them for the past few minutes. 

“The same way we explain everything else.” Castiel deadpanned, “We don’t.” He turned to face Mrs. Gregory, tilted his head, squinted, and whispered something in Enochian. 

Mrs. Gregory ducked back down and disappeared behind the fence. 

“Did you just wipe her memory?” Dean accused. 

“I did.” Castiel said matter-of-factly. He smiled to himself before stepping in front of his husband and opening the door for him. 

“Cas, baby… when are we going to explain to Claire that she’s _human_.”  Dean sighed.  They walked into their living room and Dean placed Claire gently on the couch, “There’s nothing wrong with being human.” Dean leaned over and brushed a strand of Claire’s hair out of her face. “I mean, this is getting dangerous. We can’t just have our daughter jumping off of roofs just to find out if she…” Dean paused, “…That she can die.”

“Calm down Dean.” Castiel said gruffly, “She can’t _die_.” Castiel placed his palm on his daughters broken arm, keeping it there for a moment until the skin and bones healed beneath his fingertips. 

“She _can_ die.” Dean corrected his husband, “You just have the ability to bring her back.” 

“I can transfer some of my grace to her.” Castiel pondered, tilting his head as he looked down at his unconscious daughter.

“First of all. No” Dean huffed, “Second of all…no.” Dean picked up a blanket from the basket beside the couch, carefully placing it on top of Claire’s small body. 

Dean curtly turned to his husband, “Is she sleeping now, or is she still unconscious?” 

Castiel knelt down, placing his middle and pointer fingers on his daughter’s forehead just as he had done earlier. “ _Now_.” Castiel said, looking back at Dean, “She’s sleeping.” 

“Good.” Dean nodded, “To the kitchen.” He commanded simply. Dean pointed toward the direction he had already started walking in, and Castiel followed close behind him. 

Once they were a safe distance from their sleeping daughter, Dean whispered, “Your grace has been fading for the better part of ten years, Cas. You can’t afford to give any of it away.” Dean explained. He grabbed a Granny Smith apple from the fruit basket, and a knife from the drawer below it. Claire was going to want a snack when she woke up, so Dean was going to fix her a bowl of caramel apples. 

Castiel grabbed a bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets and passed it to Dean before taking a seat at the kitchen island, across from him. “I’d give all of my grace to Claire…all of it. In a heartbeat.” 

“That’s nice and all. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that babe…But it would be a waste.” Dean asserted, cutting the apple as he spoke, “Teaching Claire how to channel your grace in the first place would deplete whatever was left it.” Dean exhaled, “It was meant for you. It should stay with you.” 

“You know that’s not how it works, Dean.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Why are you trying to make her into something she’s not?” Dean beseeched, “She was born a human…and I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but that’s just the way she is. There’s nothing wrong with being human, Cas!” Dean tried hard not to raise his voice, “Are you saying there’s something wrong with me? With Sam and Jess? With ninety-nine percent of this planet?”

“Actually, humans only make up .01 percent of life on Earth, and Sam is not exactly what one would call human…” Castiel deadpanned, “But I see what you’re getting at.” 

Dean gave Castiel an unamused look. “Cas…” 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Castiel held up his hands in acquiescence, “There’s nothing wrong with being human, Dean.” Castiel paused, “But so many little girls dream of being able to fly…and I can make that possible for Claire.” 

“I’m sorry, but Claire is going to be a normal little girl… like all of the _other_ normal little girls here on Earth.” Dean asserted. He walked away from the island and over to the refrigerator, where he grabbed a jar of caramel. “I don’t want to have this discussion again, Castiel.” Dean said gruffly once he’d gotten back to the island. He used the knife to scoop a sizeable amount of caramel onto the side of the bowl before re-sealing the jar. 

“Dean…” Castiel trailed.

“I mean it.” Dean asserted, flat palming the counter. He looked across the table at his husband, whose doubt Dean could see plastered plainly across his face. “One day Claire is going to be old enough to understand exactly what we do…she’ll be able to understand what hunters really are….and demons…and _angels_.” Dean paused, “And we can’t let her become a target by giving her any of your grace. Everyone will try and take it.” 

“She’s the daughter of Dean and Castiel Winchester! Sam Winchester is her uncle for Christ’s sake!” Castiel exclaimed, “Like it or not, Dean, Claire was _born_ with a target on her back… She’ll never truly be safe.” 

Dean stayed silent as his husband continued to talk. 

“I’m lucky I’ve stayed strong enough to keep us completely warded, and you’re lucky you’re still able to fight.” Castiel sighed, “You’re not 20 anymore, Dean.” 

“I still fight and fuck like I am.” Dean said matter-of-factly. 

It was Castiel’s turn to give Dean an unamused look. 

“Dean let’s face it, you’re not going to live forever.” Castiel groaned, “And I’m not going to want be on Earth once you’re gone…and then once Caire’s gone...” He paused, “I wouldn’t stand a chance down here without you two.” 

Dean sighed, looking Castiel dead in the eyes as the angel continued to speak. “Just think Dean…if I gave Claire my grace, the two of us could grow old together. Live a long and happy life…and Claire could learn to protect herself.” Castiel explained, “At the end of the day, she’d still be human…just…just living with borrowed grace is all. One day when she’s done with her life on earth, she’ll join us in Heaven and my grace will be returned to me.” 

Dean could see in Castiel’s eyes how badly he wanted it… to give up his grace and grow old with his husband. 

“Can we take this upstairs?” Dean sighed and wiped his face with his hands. 

Castiel nodded, but before they could make it out of the kitchen, there was a knock on the front door. 

“It’s Sam and Jessica.” Castiel noted. 

“Perfect timing.” Dean said sarcastically. 

They made their way out of the kitchen, passing through the living room before reaching the door.

“Let’s keep this conversation between the two of us, alright.” Dean warned before opening the door. 

“Maintaining an open discourse is a much healthier psychological habit.” Castiel noted. 

“Yeah, well not with my brother.” Dean huffed before opening the door. 

“But Dean—“ 

“Hey!” Castiel was interrupted by Jessica’s cheerful voice, and the high pitched squeals of children that immediately followed with a “Hey Uncle Dean! Hey Uncle Cas!” 

Sam and Jessica’s three-year-old twins, Sabrina and Jude, rushed toward their uncles. Dean picked Jude up, giving him a tight hug, while Castiel did the same for Sabrina before putting them back down. Once they were back on the floor, they promptly ran to their mother’s side. 

“Hey guys.” Sam blew as he walked in behind a very pregnant, and now very preoccupied, Jessica. Sam, like Dean and Castiel had already had a rough day. He’d spent the morning trying to build a crib, and it had been ten times harder than he remember it being last time. But Jess was almost nine month pregnant, so it had to be done as soon as possible. 

When his brother and Castiel opened the door, the first thing Sam noticed were their expressions. He could tell they felt just as tired as he did. 

“Is this a bad time?” Sam asked as they all stood in the foyer. 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

Castiel and Dean both said at the same time. 

Jessica looked at Sam before turning her attention to Dean and Castiel. “What’s going on here you too?” Jessica pondered, going straight into mom mode. She was never a shy one. It was why she and Castiel got along so well. 

Dean gave Castiel a look as if to silently beg him to keep his mouth shut. 

But before anyone could say anything else, Sam noted, “Jess, maybe we should come back later. It looks like Claire’s sleeping.” He used his chin to point in the direction of the living room, where Claire was still sleeping on the couch. 

Dean exhaled, relieved that his brother might just help him alleviate the current situation. 

“Yeah, she broke her arm earlier and I healed her. Now she’s resting.” Castiel explained. 

 _“Goddammit Cas_ ,” Dean internally carped. 

“She _what_?!” Sam and Jessica exclaimed in unison. 

“What happened?” Jessica asked sincerely. 

“I jumped off the roof.” A little voice piped up from a distance. It was Claire. She’d been woken up by all of the commotion and was now walking towards the foyer. 

“Goddammit,” Dean carped, this time saying it aloud, but under his breath. 

“Hi Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess.” Claire yawned and greeted them each with a hug. “Hi Jude. Hi Sabrina. Wanna go play?”

The two younger children nodded before following Claire up to her room. 

“You two have some explaining to do.” Jessica noted. 

Sam gave Dean a tight lipped frown as a sign of solemn solidarity. Dean replied with one of his own as they made their way to the living room. 

“I’m just genuinely curious.” Sam sat down, laughing in an attempt to lighten the presently tense mood—and gravity of the situation—by any degree that he could, “Why the hell did Claire jump off of the roof?” 

Dean groaned. He knew he was passed the point of keeping any of this private, so he figured if someone had to talk, it might as well be him. Dean was going to make sure he said enough, but not too much as to give Jessica and his brother the keys to the _Impala that is his private life_.

“She wanted to see if she could fly.” Dean explained. 

“Aww.” Jessica brought a hand to her heart, “Poor baby.”

“Wait.” Sam held up a hand, “Why would she do that? Doesn’t she know that she _can’t_ fly…”

There was a long moment of silence until Sam broke it again. 

“Are you telling me your daughter doesn’t know she’s _human_.” Sam pondered in disbelief. “C’mon guys…what kind of parenting is that? She could really hurt herself!” 

 _Welp... Solidarity = gone_ , Dean thought to himself. It was nice while it lasted. 

“Honey.” Jessica reached over and placed a loving hand on Sam’s thigh in an attempt to keep him calm. 

Dean sighed. It was never a good thing when it turned out Jessica was going to be the calm one.

“It’s not that she doesn’t know she’s human.” Dean tried to understand his sentence as it formed in real-time, “But I don’t think she understands that there’s nothing angelic about her…” Dean paused before clarifying, “I mean, of course she’s our little angel…but at the same time, she’s not.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Sam stated blatantly. 

“She’s five years old, guys.” Jessica noted, “It’s about time she finds out she’s built just like the rest of us.” 

“Maybe not for long.” Castiel added. 

“Cas!” Dean shot back, but it was too late. 

“What do you mean, not for long?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

Just then Jude came running down the stairs, “Momma! Momma! You gotta come look.” Jude said excitedly, “Claire’s gonna teach Sabrina how to fly.” 

Everyone’s eyes shot open. Sam, Dean, and Castiel immediately bolted up and out of their respective seats.

“My baby!” Jessica cried out, stuck on the couch as she watched her husband and in-laws run out of the room. She used the arm of the chair to push herself up, “Jude, honey. Stay right here and don’t move,” She warned her son before waddling out of the room, “Momma will be right back.”

“Jessica.” Sam said cautiously when he saw his wife open the back door. She was standing in the doorway, looking out at the worried faces of the men in front of her. “Jessica stay there.” Sam warned, “Don’t come outside…don’t look up.” 

“What’s going on?” Jessica could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Samuel William Winchester WHAT IS GOING ON!” Jessica finally screamed. 

“Momma, don’t be scared.” Sabrina got on her stomach and looked over the edge of the roof. Her head hung over the side of the house, pigtails swinging toward the ground as she excitedly said, “I’m learning how to fly!” 

“Oh my god.” Jessa puffed. She could feel the wind getting knocked out of her as her daughter’s face began to blur before her eyes. She needed to sit back down before… 

“Jess!” Sam yelled when he saw the look on his wife’s face. He knew what was happening all too well. “Jessica!” Sam hollered as he ran toward his wife in an attempt to catch her before she fainted. 

It was too late. Sam couldn’t get to her on time and Jessica’s knees weakened beneath her, sending her to the round belly first. 

“Oh my God.” Sam cried out as he approached her. “Jess!” 

“Shit!” Dean and Castiel both exclaimed breathlessly as they too began running toward Jess. 

Dean looked up at Claire and Sabrina as he ran, “You two, stay up there.” He instructed. 

“What’s wrong with my Momma? Where’s my momma!” Sabrina cried, “I wanna come down!” 

Castiel stopped mid run and disappeared, appearing again on the roof instantaneously, where he grabbed the girls before placing them back in Claire’s room. Next he grabbed Jude from the living room, bringing him upstairs as well. “Stay here. I mean it. Don’t come out of this room until one of us comes to get you.” Castiel warned the kids before disappearing again. 

“But Papa!” Claire whined but it was already too late, Castiel had joined Sam and Dean back downstairs, where they had gathered around Jess who was now on her back in the middle of the kitchen floor. 

“She’s bleeding.” Sam wailed as tears poured down his face, “Between her legs, Cas. She’s bleeding.” Sam continued to examine his unconscious wife while Dean wiped her face with a damp cloth. 

“You gotta fix this Cas.” Dean begged worriedly as he placed the cold cloth across Jessica’s forehead. He grabbed a newspaper off of the counter and began to fan her.

“Jessica, baby. Wake up.” Sam pleaded as he shook his wife’s arm, begging for a response…any response.

“Cas!” Dean screamed. 

Castiel hadn’t been this overwhelmed since he pulled Dean out of Hell. 

“Cas!” Sam and Dean both yelled, forcing the angel to snap back into his current reality. 

Castiel removed the damp cloth from Jessica’s forehead and replaced it with his hand. He then placed his other hand on Jessica’s stomach and closed his eyes. 

“Is she okay?” Sam beseeched, tears now collecting in the cotton of his dark gray Henley. “Jess? The baby?” 

Castiel concentrated, first on the baby, then on Jessica, but he chose to relay the news in the opposite order. 

“Jessica is okay. She fainted, that’s all.” Castiel explained, “I can get her up now, or we can wait another minute or so for her to wake up naturally.” 

“What about the baby?” Sam pressed. “Is the baby okay?” 

Castiel opened his eyes, but kept them focused on Jessica’s protruding stomach as he began to explain. “When a pregnant mother falls, no matter now late in her pregnancy, there’s a ninety-eight percent chance that the amniotic sac will hold up and protect the baby…but Jessica seems to have fallen at just the right angle, and hit the ground at exactly the right speed to –” 

“Skip the semantics, Cas.” Dean begged. 

“If we don’t get Jessica to the hospital in the next ten minutes, this baby will not make it.” Castiel announced, his voice staying calm and unwavering. His behavior was a stark contrast to the other two men in the room. 

“What?” Sam and Dean howled in unison. 

“There’s no way.” Sam cried. “Cas, you’ve gotta fix her! Right here and now.” Sam begged as he brought a hand up to his wife’s cheek, caressing it, “We don’t have time to drive to the hospital.” 

Castiel looked worriedly between Sam and Dean, “I uh…I can’t fix this.” Castiel said softly, his voice beginning to shake. 

“You what?” Sam sputtered, “I’ve seen you do this a thousand times…” Sam began to get angry, “You just healed Claire’s broken arm!” 

“I…I can’t.” Castiel repeated, “To bring back something so close to death…It would take all the grace I have left.” 

“Castiel!” Sam cried as he looked down at his wife. He now had both of his hands wrapped around her limp left one. “Castiel, please.”

Dean looked at his husband in disbelief, “Save the baby, Cas!” 

Castiel thought he was going to self-destruct. He wanted to give away his grace, but this is not how he wanted to do it… or whom he wanted to give it to. Never in a million years…not in any of the trillions of scenarios that had sped through his mind, had Castiel imagined he would use his grace to save the spawn of Sam Winchester. 

But Castiel had never been a selfish angel, and he sure as hell would never be a selfish man. 

“Close your eyes,” Castiel warned. Sam and Dean immediately did as they were told. 

Castiel placed his hands on Jessica’s stomach and the room began to fill with white hot light. 

“Ahhhhh!” Castiel screamed in pain as he felt the last of his grace drain out of him. “Aaahh!” He howled again, this time busting the kitchen windows, which shot glass shards into the backyard. 

As the room around them rumbled, Castiel began to feel faint, but he made sure not to remove his palms from the stomach they were resting on. And as Castiel kept his hands steadily on Jessica, the light coming from them began to fade away. 

Soon the rumbling stopped, and the room became completely devoid of sound. 

In the last three seconds he remained conscious, Castiel remembered hearing a baby’s high pitched wailing before the world went dark around him. 

*** 

Castiel came-to three days later. 

He was greeted by the gurgling noises coming from his empty stomach, and a feeling he’d remembered having once, many years ago. 

Hunger. 

Castiel was hungry, in fact, he was famished. 

He groaned as he sat up in bed. He felt weaker than he’d ever felt before. Miles weaker than he felt the last time he’d lost his grace. Castiel assumed it might have been because this time, the change would be permanent.

“Dean…?” Castiel groaned weekly, asking himself where his husband could be. “Dean.” Castiel repeated, this time a bit louder than the last. 

Castiel heard footsteps thundering down the hall. He smiled weakly at the image of Dean, breathless and panting, standing in their doorway with a shotgun in his hands. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said weakly. 

“Holy shit..” Dean breathed before repeating, “Holy shit.”

Dean ran over to his bedside, where he dropped the gun before jumping onto the bed and tackling is his husband. “Cas you’re okay!” 

“I won’t be for long if you continue constricting my capillaries.” Castiel puffed.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Dean said excitedly. He rolled off of Castiel and laid by his side. “How do you feel?” 

“Like excrement.” Castiel groaned. “Where’s Claire?” 

“She’s at Sam’s.” Dean noted. 

“How’s Jessica?” Castiel asked. Worry was plastered across his face. “How’s the baby?” 

“Jess’ fine. She’s resting.” Dean explained, “She gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His name is Wade, and he weighed what felt like seven pounds and five ounces…he’s got Jess’ eyes, and Sam’s nose.” Dean laughed, before adding “...pointy little thing.” 

“Dean…” Castiel sighed, “I—I’m sorry I hesitated.” 

Dean took a long, deep breath, “It’s okay, Cas. You did the right thing.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it yet.” Castiel moaned, grabbing his stomach. 

“I’ve made you an entire loaf’s worth of PB & J’s. I’ll head downstairs and bring them up for you with some water and a couple of Advil’s.” Dean said with a smile, “We’ll get you feeling better in no time.” 

Castiel’s eyes grew wide at the mention of his favorite food. “I’d like that very much.” 

Dean gave Castiel a kiss on the forehead, “I love you.” Dean said warmly. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel smiled.

Dean left the room and came back two minutes later with a liter of SmartWater in one hand and a plate stacked with PB & J’s in the other. He carefully placed the plate in front of Castiel before offering him three Advil’s and the bottle of water.

“Claire knows, by the way.” Dean hummed. 

Castiel swallowed, “Knows…?” 

“That she can’t fly...or teleport…or whatever it is you used to do.” Dean noted nonchalantly, “And she knows you’re not an angel anymore.” 

“When did all of that happen?” Castiel asked as he bit into his first PB & J. “Oh my God.” Castiel moaned into the sandwich, “This is even better than I remember.” 

“I could smear that somewhere else if you’d like.” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m choosing to ignore that.” Castiel deadpanned, changing the subject. “So Claire knows she’s human…and she’s okay with it?” 

“Yup.” Dean blew, “We talked about how humans do amazing things just like angels…like Albert Einstein, Dr. Seuss, _Beyoncé_ …” 

“That last one is up for debate.” Castiel hummed as he continued to eat. “What did Claire do when she found out?” 

“I mean she wasn’t too surprised after she broke her arm jumping off of the roof again yesterday.”

“What!” Castiel gagged, “Dean!” 

“I’m joking…” Dean paused, “...about the whole arm thing.” He clarified, “She really did jump off the roof again.” 

“Dean!” Castiel repeated. 

“What?” Dean shrugged, “I caught her.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, taking another bite before speaking with his mouth full, “I can’t wait to go to Heaven with you.” 

Dean chuckled, “We both know that’s not where I’m headed.” 

Castiel shrugged, “I’ll call in a few favors.”

Dean smiled to himself. Angel or not, Castiel was still the same celestial being Dean fell in love with when he first laid eyes on him almost ten years ago. 

“If I need to grab you from Hell and bring you up there myself I will.” Castiel hummed, “You know I will…We both know it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dean’s smile grew wider as he watched his husband chow down on this third sandwich. “Goddamn, I love you.” Dean breathed. 

Dean couldn’t wait to get to Heaven. And right then Heaven looked awfully like the adorable former angel by his side. Dean grinned...he sure couldn’t wait to get into that. But as Dean leaned into his husband, the doorbell rang.

Dean groaned,“Looks like Heaven can wait.” Dean rolled his eyes as he rolled out of bed, grabbing his shotgun off of his bedside as he stood.

“Who is it?” Castiel pondered, his mouth still full of gooey sandwich.

Dean let out a sad chuckle… Castiel always used to know who was at the door hours before they even got anywhere close. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “A demon? An angel? Who knows.” Dean huffed, “Everyone’s been dying to get a piece of your newly mortal ass.” 

“Oh.” Castiel puffed. 

“ _Oh_ is right.” Dean noted. “You’re gonna have to learn how to hunt… For real this time.” 

“Learn?” Castiel blew, dropping his half-eaten PB & J back onto his plate. “I’ve been fighting the _"supernatural"_   since before God even bothered to create this planet…I’m coming with you.” 

Castiel threw the blankets off of his body and stood up. When he did so he was immediately overcome with the spins. “Woah,” Castiel breathed, sitting back down, “On second thought…Maybe I should just stick to those piles of sweetened bread…” 

The doorbell rang again and Dean groaned. “Stay put Huggy Bear. You don’t have to put your big boy pants on just yet.” Dean cocked his gun, “Fighting like an angel and fighting like a Winchester are two very different things.” Dean paused, “…and right now you can’t do much of either.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Castiel huffed. 

Dean walked back over to the bed and gave Castiel a gentle kiss on the lips, “Mmm…peanut butter.” Dean took a deep breath before adding, “Rest up, angel.” 

“I’m not—“ Castiel sighed, his voice trailing off. 

“You’ll always be my angel.” Dean whispered before giving Castiel another kiss. 

With that, Dean headed out of the bedroom. And a minute later Castiel heard a blast followed by his husbands voice screaming “Take that, ya son of a bitch!” 

“…Oh, Dean...” Castiel rolled his eyes and laughed as he bit into his PB & J. Some things never change. 

Castiel couldn’t wait to get to back to Heaven…. 

But life on Earth would surely suffice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :) I hope you enjoyed it! It's been one of my favorite pieces to write.
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated and always replied to.


End file.
